Endeavors and Devotions of Tobirama Senju
by storiesfan
Summary: When Hashirama defeats Madara, world is finally at peace. But is it really? Tobirama has to lead Konoha, face the new threats and accept his new life as a Hokage.
1. Chapter 1

"I sense that battle has come to an end. Go and help my brother."

He was waiting for the battle to reach a point when it would be safe to send Shinobi to support Hashirama. He will be weakened and anyone could take advantage of it and attack him. Or the village. That is why he decided to stay in Konoha, sending only a few elite men to help Hashirama. He was confident in his brother's victory. But just in case Madara won, it would still be the best opportunity to finish him while he is low on Chakra and thinks he won. The men he sent proved themselves in battle countless times, they would certainly be capable of that.

* * *

They returned. Tobirama could barely sleep ever since Hashirama went to fight Madara. In the evening he was still molding Chakra when he felt familiar Chakra signatures approaching Konoha. Among them was Hashirama. He headed out of the village and met them in front of the main gate. They were carrying his brother. Finally, he felt relieved. His brother survived and Madara was dealt with. That was the most important part and anything else should be possible to solve. Satisfied with the result he greeted his brother who was apparently far too tired to answer his questions.

Immediately upon their arrival he summoned Shinobi he sent to aid Hashirama for their report. He learned that when they arrived, Madara was already defeated and Kyuubi restrained. Hashirama was not in a danger but appreciated that Tobirama sent a healer along with others. Apparently, even his regenerative powers were too much after such a battle. They brought Madara's body as well. After all, dead Shinobi can hold incredibly important information or powers. In Madara's case, that would be an understatement.

* * *

Tobirama decided to learn everything he can about Uchiha with the help of Madara's body. He certainly wouldn't miss such an opportunity. But that also meant having little time. His brother, naive as he is, would surely expect him to stop it. So he prioritized his research until his brother would resume with his duties as a Hokage. In those few days available he would learn everything about Uchiha. Well, he intended to.

"I believe Madara's body belongs to our clan." said Hikaku Uchiha.

"Madara Uchiha was the enemy of Konoha. We will destroy his body." replied Tobirama with a very calm voice. "_Or at least the world should think so._" he thought to himself.

Setsuna Uchiha spoke this time: "You can't be serious. He was our leader! He belongs to us!"

Hikaku added: "I will talk directly to Hokage about this. As the head of Uchiha clan I cannot approve of this."

"Go ahead. I am sure my brother will hear you out." Tobirama said with a bored expression.

Hikaku Uchiha was a truly skilled Shinobi. After Tobirama killed Izuna, Hikaku slowly proved himself and replaced him as the second strongest Uchiha. When Madara left, he was formally accepted as the head of Uchiha clan. And since Madara died, he was the strongest Uchiha still living. Tobirama knew very little about him. There was this air of mystery about him. When they were still fighting against the Uchiha, Hikaku was not exactly noticeable. Even after the village was formed he seemed far from involved in political affairs. He only went on missions and succeeded each time. Even someone like him started attracting attention. Everyone recognized incredible talent he had. Not Tobirama, though. He was far too focused on Madara who at the time was a potential threat to Konoha's peace. Tobirama did start noticing Hikaku, however, after he started meeting Madara, who at the time was not trusted even by his own clan, more often than one would expect. Interestingly, not a lot of time passed by as Hikaku became the most prominent political figure in Uchiha clan overshadowing even Madara. From then on, his reputation was only rising. His becoming the head was only a natural consequence of an already obvious situation.

And now, this man was in front of Tobirama. He was standing there as a proud leader of his clan, no doubt feeling like his equal, maybe even superior. A clan's head compared to the Hokage's advisor. Tobirama did not really care who would formally have a higher rank but he had to show respect. And to be honest, Hikaku did deserve respect. He was powerful, seemed quite intelligent and was a skilled leader. Why Setsuna was there next to him, Tobirama had no idea.

* * *

A few weeks passed. Hikaku was serious about wanting to talk to Hashirama. After Hashirama recovered enough the first thing he did was talk to young Uchiha. Hashirama convinced him that Tobirama already destroyed the body and how it was in the best interest of Konoha. Of course, Tobirama did not destroy the body. He hid it in a secret underground room below a forest. But it also meant he could not continue his research for a while. Well, he already learned many new things.

Hashirama did not only defeat Madara. He also restrained Kyuubi. Shortly after, it was sealed in Mito Uzumaki who was brought to Konoha years ago, specifically for that purpose. Everyone agreed it was the right thing to do. Tobirama agreed that the Jinchuriki should be from a clan known for vitality, such as Uzumaki. And on top of that, she was Hokage's wife, so he knew she would be loyal to Konoha. They had all other tailed beasts as well, except the Ichibi, also known as Shukaku, that was in Sunagakure. Even so, eight tailed beasts would be enough to make Konoha by far the most powerful village.

His brother had a different idea about what to do with them. He decided to divide them to other villages and nations. This would ensure balance and would allow Konoha to build trust with other villages. Of course, Hashirama was too naive to do that alone. At the meeting of five Kage, Tobirama would have to make sure that Konoha would also get something in return. So, he should be present. Or at least someone Tobirama would send, in case he could not make it. Reto, the first Kazekage would surely be the hardest to deal with because Sunagakure already had one tailed beast. But there was still enough time to prepare as Hashirama had other important matters to attend before that. So, Tobirama was at ease.

* * *

One day, Hashirama wanted to talk with Tobirama. Tobirama entered into Hokage's office and noticed Hashirama was sitting there alone. He stood up and looked through the window.

»It is a beautiful day. I almost feel sorry I have to sit here. Surely Tsunade would love to go on an adventure with me.«

»Do not forget you have your duties as a Hokage, brother.«

»Yes, I know. But I wanted to talk to you about something.«

Tobirama looked at him. He didn't know what it was but Hashirama was serious. It had to be something important.

»Tobirama, I am losing my power.«

Tobirama was surprised. It felt as if Hashirama was confessing him something. _What does he mean? _He couldn't tell.

So, he asked: »Are you alright, brother?«

Hashirama looked him in the eyes and continued: »I am losing my power. Ever since I fought Madara, I did not truly recover. I am getting weaker. I do not know when but someday I will not be able to protect the village.«

Tobirama did not know what to say. He was thinking about how he could help his brother.

Hashirama smiled: »And that day, I want you to become Hokage!«

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter. This is my first work and I decided to write about Tobirama. I find him a really interesting character. My idea was to write a story that would not contradict what was shown in Manga but that would still be a different kind of story. Something that one would probably not expect from Naruto Manga. If there will be interest, I might continue. Please leave a review. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

»I'm not going to be Hokage. At least not for quite some time.« said Tobirama.  
»Why not?« Toka wondered. She waited for Tobirama to reply but he said nothing so she continued: »If Hashirama is not well, he should just let you lead the village. And I am sure he wouldn't mind having some time alone with Mito.«  
»Toka, it is not as simple as that. Hokage is a symbol of power to our village. And people love my brother. They see no reason for a new Hokage. If the thought that he is sick crossed their minds, even if just for a moment, can you imagine how rumours would spread? Other villages would certainly take advantage of it and attack us. Hashirama has to continue leading the village.«  
Toka looked convinced. She only asked: »So, what are you going to do?«  
Tobirama replied: »There is a rumour that in the land of Iron lives the best healer in the world. I am going to find her.«  
»It is not like you to trust rumours.«  
»It's not. But it's the best chance we have.«

* * *

Tobirama was prepared. He wanted to go alone but his brother told him that someone would go with him. Similar to how he would accompany his brother to the meeting of five Kage, this person would be Tobirama's subordinate and would be tasked with helping him complete his mission. Supposedly, that person was a skilled Shinobi from Uchiha clan. Tobirama did not need anyone to help him. His brother knew that very well. And yet he tried to interfere with his life, nonetheless. All in effort to force unnecessary cooperation. It was frustrating enough someone else had to go with him. But of all clans and people, it had to be Uchiha.

When Tobirama came to the front gate, which was the meeting place, he saw her. She was a girl no older than 25. She was not particularly tall, there was a sword on her back. She had a long black hair and prominent black eyes. _Has she already awakened Sharingan?_ She was looking straight in front of herself, her face looked completely emotionless.

»Who are you?« asked Tobirama. He was in no mood for long talks and introductions. She knew who he was and he just had to learn who she was. That was all.  
The girl answered with a clear voice: »Akane Uchiha.«

* * *

They were rushing through forests. Well, he had to significantly lower his speed, so she could at least keep up. The girl had no pace and her stamina wasn't exactly impressive, either.  
»Do you always drag others down?«  
At first he could not hear anything except branches they landed on but then he heard: »I'm sorry!«  
It was a short sentence. However, Tobirama was glad to hear it even if he couldn't tell why. He started moving even slower, in order to let her catch breath.

* * *

Half a day passed and they spent the time in silence.  
Tobirama said: »We are being followed. It is only one man, judging from his Chakra he is not very strong. Probably just an ordinary bandit.«  
She nodded. They stopped. It was pointless to continue until they deal with him. And truly, a man appeared there only a few minutes later. He was tall and muscular but he didn't look very intimidating. At least not to Tobirama. Tobirama looked over and saw the girl was very calm as well.

The man shouted: »Give me your money and I will spare you.«

As Tobirama thought, he was a bandit. But more interesting was how Uchiha girl would react. She was waiting. When the bandit looked at Tobirama, she charged in and drew her sword at the same time. By the time bandit looked back at her, she was already about to cut him. However, Tobirama knew she made a mistake. The bandit was faster. He dodged the attack. With one hand he grabbed the sword and with the other he grabbed her neck and lifted her. She dropped her powerless sword when he started strangling her. _What will she do now?_ If she didn't do anything soon, Tobirama would have to intervene. But it would be such a shame. He let her fight on her own precisely to see what she can do. The girl did not seem as if she gave up. With her legs she hit towards bandit and propelled herself away from him. As she was falling she formed seals Tobirama instantly recognized. She took a breath and the next moment fireball came from her mouth. Bandit was unprepared for it so he shielded himself with just his arms.

The attack was not strong enough, bandit was still standing. But he was greatly injured, still shielding himself even though there was no fire anymore. Girl stood up and charged towards him. On the way she picked up the sword she dropped. The bandit was slowly recovering. He saw her coming but he still could not react in time and just a moment later she stabbed him. The fight was over.  
Tobirama said: »Well done, Akane.«

* * *

When they came to land of Iron, Samurai had a high level of security. They questioned Tobirama and his subordinate thoroughly about their intentions. After they understood the situation they apologized for being suspicious and explained that recently a very important Samurai, Hattori, disappeared. Tobirama knew such situations very well. When there were just clans fighting, a Shinobi disappearing could mean he died. Or betrayed them. Or both. Naturally, everyone would be on guard. But he had no time to lose. He had to find a healer called Yumiko as soon as possible.

He asked about Yumiko in a nearby inn. The man told him about a house where she lives. He said she treats anyone who needs help. Apparently, they could get there before night. The harder part would probably be convincing her to come with them.

While they were going there, Akane asked: »If I may, why do you need a healer?«  
Tobirama calmly answered: »You may not.«

* * *

They arrived and were kindly accepted. They were offered tea, Tobirama could not refuse it and he didn't let Akane who wanted to, either. Yumiko was much younger than Tobirama expected. She was a girl who could not have been much older than Akane.

When the talk began, she went straight to the point: »How may I help you?«  
»There is a person we want you to treat. That person is currently in Konoha.«  
»And why couldn't that person come here?« she asked.  
»Because he would need your attention for a longer time. And there are certain other reasons, that I may not speak about.«  
»I see.« she said calmly and continued: »In that case I will have to refuse.« as she said that her face showed no regret.  
Tobirama could tell she was not a person who could be convinced with money. If he wanted to convince her, he would have to be honest with her. He had no choice, so he said: »If I tell you who that person is, will you reconsider?«  
»I just might.«  
He looked over to Akane and spoke: »Akane. Please, leave.«  
»Let her stay.«  
She wanted her to stay. Probably just to see if he was willing to put himself in a worse position in order to show he really needs her help. _What now?_ Tobirama thought about it. Akane should not know Hashirama is sick but now is his opportunity, if he wants to help his brother.  
»Alright. The person I want you to treat is Hokage, Hashirama Senju.«  
Akane looked shocked. Since he met her she always had an emotionless face but now even she was surprised. Yumiko showed no such reaction. She was silent for a few moments: »Are you related to him?«  
»Yes, he is my brother. But I am asking you because the village needs him.«  
»It is a noble thing to do. I am sure your brother and the village mean a lot to you. But you should not hide it.«  
Just another remark from a naïve girl. She may be a skilled or even the best healer but she certainly knows nothing about politics. But it doesn't matter.  
Tobirama asked: »Then what is your answer?«  
She said: »I will help your brother.«


	3. Chapter 3

When Tobirama returned to Konoha he learned Hashirama is not in the village. Apparently, there was something he had to do in Iwagakure. Probably apologizing for Madara's attacking Muu, the most likely next Tsuchikage, and some kid that was with him. Everyone knew Hashirama defeated Madara but he still had to say something himself. Apologizing was always meant for the masses, anyway. People seeing you, you smiling kindly, telling some inspirational speech about overcoming past mistakes, better times coming and greater cooperation between villages. It was really nothing special but it was for the crowds. And it all came with being a Kage, or any leader, really. But Hashirama was really talented for inspiring people. He would do well, no doubt.

* * *

»So, how did it go?« Toka asked.

»The healer is in Konoha. She will be treating Hashirama from now on, after he returns. Uchiha girl that accompanied me knows about this as well. Of course, I told her not to tell anyone. But you know most Uchiha puts their clan above the village. Speaking of Uchiha, I am supposed to meet their clan leader, Hikaku Uchiha.«

Toka was one of the strongest Senju in Konoha. She was also one of few people both Tobirama and Hashirama could completely trust. She was powerful, smart and she cared about Konoha. She also knew that there were things that had to be done. In that aspect, she was different from Hashirama.

»What do you think about him?«

Tobirama thought for a moment and then replied: »Well, he is certainly powerful. But it is hard to tell what he wants.«

Whether he wanted it or not, he was reminded of Madara. He continued talking with Toka for some time, then prepared himself for meeting Hikaku.

* * *

»I know about Hashirama.« Hikaku said.

Tobirama was right. Akane did tell him about what she heard on a mission. Uchiha in front of him had an intense stare. _What does he want?_ How will he try to use this information?

Tobirama asked: »What do you want?«

»I want to be a Hokage.« Hikaku said as soon as Tobirama asked. He paused briefly and then continued: »It is only a matter of time when current Hokage won't be able to continue with his work. Successor needs to be chosen as soon as possible. I believe I am most suited to take over the role of a Hokage.«

»You are getting ahead of yourself. I brought a healer in order to make sure Hokage will be able to continue his work. There is no need for a new Hokage.«

Hikaku did not seem to like the answer. He asked: »How can you be so sure?

Tobirama understood that Hikaku would not listen to him, so he told him that the best idea would be to wait for Hashirama and then speak with him. Dealing with persistent people was often easier if you just explained that someone else decides something. You wouldn't change their intentions but you would change their target.

* * *

»Why did you tell him about Hashirama?« he asked Akane.

»What do you mean?« _Again that emotionless expression._

Tobirama was in no mood for playing games. It was very clear she was the one to tell Hikaku about Hashirama.

»You were the only one with me when I was talking to Yumiko.«

She answered: »I did not tell anyone.«

There was no point in talking with her anymore.

* * *

A few days later Hashirama returned. Physically, he didn't seem very well. But he didn't lose his sense of humor. He was still cheerful and there were many things he wanted to tell. So Tobirama listened to his story. Apparently, he visited Tsuchikage and discussed about the future of their villages. Just like Tobirama thought, Hashirama apologized for Madara's actions. Ishikawa, First Tsuchikage accepted the apology. One of the topics they covered was the successors of current Kage. Ishikawa told Hashirama that he decided Muu would become second Tsuchikage. Apparently, as a response to Kirigakure's decision to appoint Gengetsu Hozuki as the second Mizukage. Byakuren, the first Mizukage, was confident Gengetsu was prepared for being Mizukage. And it wasn't just him, Reto also chose Shamon as the second Kazekage. Second Raikage was decided long before as well. None of them were yet officially a Kage. But after knowing that the next Kage is decided, people can be at ease. All Kage knew that, even Tsuchikage. After all, the people in Iwagakure were conservative in general, so it took them long to make decisions. But they weren't the slowest in choosing a second Kage. The only one not yet known, was the second Hokage.

»Tobirama, this brings me to another point. We will attend a Kage summit. The topic we need to discuss is the future of tailed beasts. With Madara gone, we should distribute them in order to ensure peace. After all, they are incredibly powerful. I am sure this will make other villages happy.«

Tobirama understood that very well. But he was stuck on one word.

»We?«

»Yes, you are coming with me. After all, Kage needs someone to protect him on his journey. And you are better when it comes to politics, so I need you to advise me.«

»I see.«

Often Hashirama went to meetings with other Shinobi, such as his previous journey. But this time, the matter was more serious, so he was going with him. Tobirama liked it better this way. He knew very well that he couldn't let his brother lead this meeting alone. Someone, needed to make sure he does what is best for Konoha.

Tobirama brought up a different topic.

»I was told that when you were returning to the village, you were attacked by a Shinobi from Takigakure.«

Hashirama was already much weaker than he used to be. And even at such an disadvantage, he easily defeated him. Tobirama often reprimanded his brother for his stupidity but never his power. Like always, he was impressed with power his brother had.

»Yes, there was one fine Shinobi. Truly powerful for someone so young.«

Tobirama did not ask why he spared him. He already knew. He saw potential in him, so he spared him. Tobirama was not happy with the way his brother dealt with such situations. If he was a threat, he could become an even greater threat. But it was pointless explaining that to someone who in the past was willing to spare Madara.

Then someone came. Tobirama looked and it was Hikaku. He probably wanted to talk to Hashirama. Tobirama stood up. This talk will last for a while. Hashirama sure loved to talk. He almost felt sorry for the Uchiha, who probably wanted to keep the talk on point, without digressions. But even so, it worried Tobirama. What if by some chance, his brother does decide to make Hikaku a Hokage? _No, that can't be._ But deep down, he remained concerned. It wouldn't be the first Uchiha Hashirama wanted to make a Hokage.

* * *

Tobirama wanted Yumiko to see how Hashirama was. The same day, Yumiko already started working. Tobirama himself was knowledgeable about Senju cells, so he helped her. After she examined Hashirama, she started her experiments to see what could possibly be wrong with him. Quite a few hours passed and she told him she would have the results the next day.

Just when he was going home, he saw two Shinobi he knew. He approached them.

»So, how did your last mission go?«

Sasuke replied: »What do you think? Those guys didn't know what hit them.«

Sasuke Sarutobi. A very skilled and reliable Shinobi. The strongest of Sarutobi clan. A kind man, a bit like Hashirama. But serious enough when there is a need for it. A loyal husband, good father, clan leader... and a great asset to Konoha. He was trusted as if he was a Senju. His son, Hiruzen was trained by both Hashirama and Tobirama.

Takuma said: »Indeed, we completed the mission without difficulties. In fact, we wanted to have a drink to celebrate but Naori and the others left. You want to go with us?«

Takuma Senju. Also known as the Takuma of the seven steps. He was another incredibly powerful Shinobi. And one of the most important Senju members. He was slightly older than Tobirama and very experienced. He got his nickname, even though most people knew absolutely nothing about why he got it. Those who did were either close to him, or did not live very long.

»Very well, I have some free time.«

* * *

The other morning Tobirama woke up earlier than usual. After his routine of checking, whether everything is alright in Konoha, he went to Hokage's building where he found Yumiko waiting for him. She finally had the results. However, she wanted to speak only with Tobirama. They went to the top of Hokage's office.

She said: »Tobirama, your brother... Hashirama was poisoned.«

* * *

-Author's notes-

I apologize for taking this long for a new chapter. But I really don't have a lot of time. Also, since I am new to writing, it takes me more time. And I try to make it as good as I can. So, it takes time. I hope this is alright with you.

That said, I am very glad of your responses. Any suggestions and advices are welcome.

And the thought that someone enjoys it, makes me happy. Thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

»Hashirama is fine. Apparently, the injuries from his fight are just hard to recover, so Yumiko will continue healing him.« said Tobirama.

Toka wondered: »Is that really all? He is looking worse each day.«

»Well, I am sure he will soon be better.«

The Kage summit was over. The tailed beasts were distributed and Tobirama made sure that Konoha would benefit from it. But now, there was a different problem to deal with. Tobirama assigned 5 trusted ANBU Shinobi to protect Hashirama and 2 ANBU Shinobi to protect Yumiko. But none of them knew what the true reason for that was.

Other than Hashirama, Tobirama couldn't tell anyone what Yumiko told him. Hashirama seemed concerned but not so much about himself. After he learned someone was poisoning him, he would often just look at the village from the top of Hokage's office. One could tell from his look that he was troubled but he voiced none of his thoughts. Tobirama was there, making sure his brother was okay. As long as he was safe, even if he said nothing, it was alright. But Tobirama wanted to know what he was thinking. Did his brother finally realize what the world was like? Did he learn you can't trust everyone? Would he now be more careful?

»That aside, there is something that does not make sense.« Toka interrupted Tobirama's thoughts.

»What is it?«

»So, if I understand you correctly, Sunagakure will keep the one Tail. Two and eight Tails will go to Kumogakure, three and six Tails to Kirigakure, Iwagakure gets four and five Tails and we will keep the nine Tails.«

»That is correct.« Tobirama said.

»But that does not explain the seven Tails. All Tailed beasts went to one of the 5 major villages. Why does the seven Tails go to Takigakure?«

Tobirama knew she would ask this. He said: »Do you remember the Takigakure Shinobi that has attacked Hashirama recently? Apparently, after Hashirama defeated him he returned to his village. There he killed the elders, stole their forbidden Jutsu and joined the Kumogakure bounty hunters. So, Takigakure blames Hashirama for not stopping him, which is ironic since they were the ones that sent him to assassinate Hashirama in the first place.« he paused for a moment, » Anyway, Hashirama tried his best at the summit. As a compensation, he offered them seven Tails and they gladly accepted.«

»They? Were they present at the summit?« Toka asked.

»Well, since they had nobody to represent them, the Samurai in charge of the summit made sure to speak in their interest as is usually the case for the smaller villages.«

* * *

Tobirama went to the Hokage office to meet Hashirama. He opened the door and saw Hashirama looking at the window. As he entered Hashirama turned to him: »Hi Tobirama. It is good you are here.«

Tobirama listened carefully.

»As you know, Takuma and the others were on a mission, where they have gotten their hands on a highly classified letter. It was carried by Iwagakure messenger but Takuma stole it before it was delivered.«

Tobirama was aware of that. Such situations were quite common but in this case, something seemed unusual.

Hashirama continued: »The content was encrypted, so I sent it to our information center. It took them a long time, only to realize that they can't decode it. That was when I got an idea. Do you remember Akane?«

Tobirama looked with a surprise as her name was mentioned.

»She used her Sharingan and she easily read the content. What I could understand from reading it, it seems there is a high chance that a secret organization was formed. Apparently, Iwagakure wants to cooperate with them and attack Konoha.«

* * *

Hashirama did not have much to say. Whether this organization existed or not, it could not be denied Iwagakure would try to attack Konoha. Tobirama urged him to make sure the strongest Shinobi stayed in the village. But there was no immediate concern for the safety of Konoha. Launching such an attack is not easy and Konoha was prepared for the attack of any village. However, Iwagakure had to be dealt with.

Tobirama had access to another classified information. Iwagakure messenger would be delivering a letter to a Kirigakure Shinobi next week. In Konoha information center, it was speculated that in the letter there would be a peace treaty document. Assuming this letter was delivered, it was likely that Iwagakure and Kirigakure would form an alliance.

Such an alliance was not in Konoha's interest. So, Tobirama decided to take action. This was a mission that had to be done, so he decided he would complete it himself. Without his brother knowing about it.

* * *

Tobirama went to the forest where the two Shinobi were supposed to meet. First, he had to find the Iwagakure messenger before he delivered the letter. He tranformed himself in a Kirigakure Shinobi. This way, maybe he would mistake him for a messenger. He sensed someone, it was probably who he waited for, coming in his direction. Soon, Tobirama heard him as well. A few moments later, an Iwagakure Shinobi appeared.

He looked at Tobirama suspiciously.

»What happened to the previous one?«

Tobirama said: »He was injured in a different mission. I am replacing him.«

»The moon is bright but the water that reflects it ripples because of stones.«

Tobirama charged quickly towards him before Shinobi even managed to react. He covered his mouth and started putting him under Genjutsu. A few moments later, he told him exactly how the document was supposed to be delivered. Tobirama was ready to deliver it. Before that, he made sure to hide the corpse. It would be suspicious, if the Kirigakure messenger came across a dead Iwagakure Shinobi.

* * *

Before meeting with the Kirigakure messenger, he transformed once again. This time, into the Shinobi he killed. He also altered his voice. When the Kirigakure messenger appeared, he started: »The moon is bright but the water that reflects it ripples because of stones.«

»May it ripple as long as the mist is covering the earth.« the messenger answered.

After the messenger confirmed the answer was correct he asked for the letter.

Tobirama gave it to him and said: »Make sure only Mizukage reads it.«

The messenger left, leaving Tobirama satisfied that the mission was completed.

* * *

When Tobirama returned to village, Hashirama asked him where he was. He explained that he had some things to do outside the village. Hashirama believed him and Tobirama did not really lie. Of course, if he told him exactly what happened, Hashirama would probably try to stop the messenger. But now, the messenger was already far away.

The two of them talked about what they should do in case Iwagakure attacked them. They made plans to make sure that any attack could be stopped. The Shinobi were prepared to react very quickly, if anything happened. Both Hashirama and Tobirama believed Konoha was the strongest village. They may not have had as many Shinobi as Kumogakure but they did have the best Shinobi with an incredible will to protect the village and people in it, the will of fire.

However, if the secret organization was formed, they had to get more information. This wouldn't be the first time such groups were formed but if they were strong enough to actually be asked for help in attacking an entire village, they had to be stopped. Also, how could such an organization be formed and how did Iwagakure discover it? And why was Akane able to decode their letter? These were the questions Tobirama had no answer to.

The messenger would probably reach Kirigakure soon and deliver the letter to the Mizukage. The letter that would not allow alliance between Iwagakure and Kirigakure. In that letter there was a document Mizukage would never read. Because the moment the letter was opened, the 5 exploding tags in it would explode.


	5. Chapter 5

»The attempt to kill Mizukage failed. Apparently, Iwagakure sent him a letter with exploding tags in it. It seems it had little effect on Gengetsu, who is from Hozuki clan.« said Tobirama.

Toka said: »But why would they do that? From my understanding, attacking Kirigakure or Mizukage would not benefit Iwagakure.«

Tobirama answered: »There are rumors that Iwagakure allied themselves with a secret organization that might want to destroy Kirigakure. In exchange, I assume the organization will aid Iwagakure in other ways. It is probably safe to say that the Mizukage will declare war against Iwagakure. If Kirigakure asks us for help, we will help them, since we cannot allow Iwagakure to form an alliance with such an organization. They might be a threat against Konohagakure.«

What Tobirama told Toka was almost entirely true. The organization was a threat, to Konoha and other villages. Of course, he did not tell anyone it was him who replaced the letter, in which Iwagakure was asking Kirigakure to help them attack Konoha, with letter containing exploding tags.

* * *

Tobirama went to check if Yumiko had any new information about his Hashirama. She was treating his brother at his home. He didn't want to interrupt her for long, so he decided he would ask her if she could meet him later. Once he was in front of Hashirama's house Mito greeted him.

»Oh, Tobirama, it is you. Why don't you come in?«

»I just wanted to see Yumiko. Could you please tell her to meet me later?«

»Don't be ridiculous. Tell her yourself. Besides, I am sure your brother wants to see you.«

Mito was like that. Kind and open. Just like Hashirama. No wonder his brother liked her. He entered and saw Hashirama sitting on his chair. Next to him was standing Yumiko, with her hands directed towards Hashirama. She was using some healing Jutsu to treat Hashirama. In the room was also Tsunade who was playfully jumping around.

Hashirama smiled as he saw him: »Tobirama, what brings you here?«

»I just came to see if Yumiko can inform me how you are.«

Yumiko turned her head towards Tobirama and smiled: »Hi. Well, as you can see, he is quite well. He shouldn't move much and must get plenty of rest but he is much better.«

»I see. That is a great news.«

Her face became serious and she continued: »For more details, meet me at my home later, five O'clock afternoon should be fine.«

Tobirama understood her words. She probably had something to say about the poison someone used on Hashirama. And they couldn't talk here, in front of Tsunade.

Soon after, Tsunade asked him: »Granduncle?«

»What is it?«

»Why don't we have snow?« asked Tsunade.

Tobirama was used to such questions from Tsunade, she was a very curious girl, something she shared with him: »It is mostly the climate in which we live, because of the angle under which sun shines on this part of the planet and some other factors, Konoha has never had snow. Some places, like the Iron country have plenty of it.«

Little girl looked at him and nodded: »I see. I wish we had it sometimes, though.«

Tobirama stayed a little longer and talked to Tsunade. Then Mito returned and everyone talked with Hashirama. It reminded Tobirama of times like this when Hashirama was alright. Except Yumiko was with them unlike back then. And she fit in perfectly. She treated Hashirama, chatted with Mito and taught Tsunade about healing Jutsu. It was always cheerful in his brother's house. It was the only place where he felt he could be just Hashirama's brother. It made Tobirama happy.

* * *

»Tobirama, I have new information about the organization you told me to investigate« said Takuma.

»Report everything you know.«

»The word is, they are calling themselves... Shinyuusha.«

»Shinyuusha, ha?« Tobirama said and continued: »What do they want?«

»They seem to be recruiting members. It is not yet clear who the members are but apparently they are only looking for powerful Shinobi.«

»Are there any leads about their leader or their location?«

»Not any. They are very careful. Very little is known about what they have done. Numerous smaller villages and the major ones are reporting things, however. Some people were murdered, some went missing and some other things happened. I believe Shinyuusha is involved in at least some of them. But there is no proof they were the ones responsible for it.«

»Surely, someone must have noticed something. It is unlikely such an organization could be active in different villages and stay unnoticed.«

Takuma continued: »Yes, this is something that connects these crimes. Most of them happened with no witnesses, if there were some, they either died or disappeared. It makes me think that these events are too well organized.«

Tobirama asked: »Did some of these crimes happen at the same time?«

»Surprisingly enough, yes. Many of them, actually. It is one of the main reasons I am not convinced Shinyuusha was behind them.«

»It is highly likely that they work in smaller groups. We must assume they have very capable members and a skilled leader that ensured information network large enough to coordinate simultaneous actions in multiple villages.«

Takuma said: »To do that, they would have to be incredibly skilled. Not many Shinobi I know could do some of the things Shinyuusha might be behind.«

»Did you get any information about their next actions?«

»No, sir. There are some rumors among high ranking Shinobi and officials in some of these villages but they are far from reliable.«

Tobirama looked into the sky, as if it held answers to his questions. He asked: »When did these rumors start spreading?«

»A few months ago, at most.«

»Investigate them. Find all the crimes Shinyuusha could be responsible for. Find out the locations and times at which these crimes took place. After you have all these facts, compare your findings with our geographical and other reports. You should be able to get valuable information about Shinyuusha's information network. The geostrategic position that connects these locations is likely the most effective for coordinating Shinyuusha. But if Shinyuusha's leader is as skilled as we believe, he is most likely aware of this and switches the location regularly. But even so, there probably is a trend we can use to our advantage. However, finding it on your own would be hard. Shikaru Nara will help you pinpoint the location from which Shinyuusha's leader operates. Is there anything else?«

»No. That is everything I know.«

»Very well. Continue investigating and try to find anything that might be important.«

* * *

After talking with Takuma, Tobirama decided to check on other Shinobi and make sure everything in the village was fine. As he monitored the village the time flew quickly. There seemed to be no cause for concern and it was about time to meet Yumiko.

As he was walking towards Yumiko's home, an apartment where she was staying in Konoha, a familiar figure approached him. The moment he saw her face he easily recognized it was Akane. She seemed to have something to say.

»Tobirama-san...«

What did she want now?

»I came to ask you how Hokage-sama was feeling. Is he alright?«

»He will be fine. He to has rest, though. Is that all?«

»No. I'd like to know if there is anything I can help you with. I am sure you have plenty of work, now that Hokage-sama is recovering. Can I be of any help?«

How persistent. »No. Everything is under control. I will be leaving now.«

Tobirama continued walking past Akane.

»Wait!« She said and continued as Tobirama turned toward her: »...I was just wondering... if the two of us could go on a date.«

What?! Did she really ask him that? He must have misheard... no, she did, he was certain of what he heard. It must be a mistake, it... was a joke.

To be asked on a date by a female is one thing. But to be asked by an Uchiha, this was beyond ridiculous. Uchiha don't date. They marry. Uchiha don't date those who are not Uchiha. Especially not Senju. Even if they did, most certainly not Hokage's brother. The one who killed Izuna and countless other Uchiha. No doubt they think he hates them.

»Excuse me?« he said as calmly as he could.

She looked completely serious: »A date. Would you go with me?«

She wasn't tense but neither relaxed. Her voice was somehow different from her words. Did she really want to go on a date?

»I am sorry. I am very busy at the moment.«

Tobirama didn't like making excuses. But sometimes they had to be made.

Akane said: »Never mind. I will be going now. Thank you for your time.«

Her facial expression didn't change. Once again, it felt like she didn't care.

* * *

Tobirama finally reached the building in which Yumiko was staying. Her window was opened, so she must've been home already. No wonder, since it took Tobirama a little longer to come. All because of an interruption called Akane. Well, it didn't matter, he was not really late.

The ANBU Shinobi he assigned to protect her were all on the rooftops, guarding her from any threats. He entered and went up the stairs to reach her and knocked on the door.

»Yumiko.«

He knocked once more. Nothing.

He knocked once again.

Nothing.

She didn't answer. Did she not return yet?

He used his Chakra to sense. She was not in the room. Nor in the building. But her window was opened. Most people wouldn't because a Shinobi could easily enter. Of course, climate in Konoha was always warm so one could leave the window open. But Yumiko was from the Land of Iron, where it was a much colder climate. It was unlikely that she was used to opening window when going out.

Tobirama had placed his mark in her apartment before Yumiko started living there. So he decided to teleport inside. Inside, the first thing he saw was a widely opened window on his right. On his left, a mirror and on the floor next to it - blood. And the body. There was a female with a Kunai in her hand. Undoubtedly dead, her throat was slit. It was Yumiko.

* * *

It takes me quite some time to publish a chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Criticism and other comments are welcome. Also, Tobirama Senju has a birthday on 19th February. Which is the day this chapter was published.


End file.
